Moonlight (Collab)
Moonlight by Pumpkin and Dogwood Allegiances Prologue ~Pumpkin~ From the lush forest, a small tortoiseshell and dark brown tabby tom appeared on moors, or at least at the edge of them. The tortoiseshell watched the full moon bath the meadows in silver light. She'd never seen something so beautiful. Suddenly, bushes behind them cracked. The tabby spun around, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. He shoved his mate behind him, his yellow eyes searching the forest. "Well well well, isn't this my son with our servant?" growled a familiar voice. The tortoiseshell flinched. Out of the bushes stepped a solid gray tom, his green eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Graystar," growled the tabby. Graystar smirked. "Are you helping her escape?" he growled. "No, I'm going with her as well!" spat the tabby. Then, more quietly, he said: "I love her." Graystar's eyes widened. "Her father killed Willowflower!" he yowled in rage. "What do you see on her? There are a lot of nice cats in RainClan, such as Firecloud!" The tortoiseshell flinched at that name. The dark ginger she-cat has always been one of the cruelest cats in RainClan and she feared her a lot. "You killed Cherrywing's parents in front of her and tortured her every single day of her life! What Ravenstar did was terrible, but she doesn't deserve to suffer because of it!" snapped the tabby. "You are not going to hurt her anymore, not ever again!" Graystar's eyes narrowed. "I would've never believed my only son, Hawkfeather, would do something like that!" Two more cats stepped out of the shadows, Firecloud and Thornfoot. Their eyes were gleaming, teeth bared at claws unsheathed. Firecloud's gaze travelled over to over to Cherrywing, piercing her with it. The tortoiseshell shuddered. Suddenly, wave of pain rushed through her belly. She gasped and lowered to the ground, panting. Hawkfeather gave her quick glance and turned back on his father. "I'm not coming back, and I'm mot giving you Cherrywing, do you understand? I'm not, I repeat, not giving you her, or our kits!" he roared. He then turned on his mate. "Run!" Graystar and Thornfoot launched themselves on Hawkfeather. Cherrywing screamed and spun around, darting through the moors, away from Graystar, Thornfoot and... Hawkfeather. Her heart panged but she didn't stop. "Wait until I get you!" yowled a voice behind her. Cherrywing didn't have to turn around to see who it is. She recognized Firecloud's voice. Cherrywing saw another forest in front of her. She dashed into the lush woods, but another wave of pain ran through her belly. She gasped but continued running. Few bramble bushes were in her way. Cherrywing narrowed her eyes and dived into the bushes, remembering to keep her belly at the ground. The thorns scratched her skin, but she ignored it. She finally find her way out of the thicket, but she didn't stop to catch her breath. Instead, she continued running. She heard Firecloud's roar of frustration in the distance. If the best tracker of RainClan couldn't find her, how was Hawkfeather supposed to? Cherrywing came across a river. She quickly swam across it. She knew it will mask her scent for Firecloud. But for Hawkfeather as well. She heaved a large sigh as a fresh wave of pain ran through her belly. She wasn't sure if the kits were coming yet - she hoped not. She ran and ran, until she was completely exhausted was near collapsing. Her legs were shaking. She looked around for any shelter. Since crossing the river, she had pains in total two times - she was almost positive the kits were coming. She had to find shelter as soon as possible. If Firecloud had caught her with newborn kids in the middle of the way, she would most likely kill the newborns and take Cherrywing back to Graystar and RainClan. She went, more slowly, through the forest, looking out for shelter. Suddenly, she saw a big, old, and mainly hollow tree. She gasped as another wave pain shook with her body. She let out a soft growl. Any other cat would probably let out a pain-filled yowl, but for one, Cherrywing was used to any kind of pain, and for two, she couldn't let Firecloud know where she was. She heaved a big sigh and crawled inside the tree. She was lying on a hard ground, but there were holly bushes covering the hole in tree. She lied with her back turned to the entrance. She gasped as a spasm shook her body. It's coming. She didn't have herbs or a medicine cat to tell her what to do, so she had to rely on her instincts. Another spasm ran through her body. She narrowed her eyes and pushed. That one must be big! She felt incredible pain in her stomach. With a growl, she pushed again with all her strength. A big kit slid out. Cherrywing lifted her head and reached for it, licking its wet fur, trying not to shriek as another spasm ran through her body. When she was sure her firstborn will live, she shoved the kit deeper into the shadows of the tree. She pushed again. This time it was much easier, so Cherrywing assumed the kit was average, maybe even smaller sized. She wanted to reach for it as she did for the first one, when another, strong spasm shook with her body. She groaned, kicking out with her hind legs. The one will freeze to death! She let out a desparate moan as another kit almost slid out. Oh no... There is a complication! Suddenly, a wail of her firstborn kit rang in her ears. With tears in her eyes, her brain dizzy and her vision blurry, the realization struck her. I'm not going to make this. Suddenly, she felt something push on her belly. Cherrywing looked up, groaning. She saw an outline of a cat. "Hold still!" growled a voice, but Cherrywing was too exhausted to recognize whether it was male or female. The cat went over to her kitting area and did something Cherrywing obviously couldn't see. Suddenly, she felt the last, seemingly tiny kit slide out. The unfamiliar cat quickly reached for Cherrywing's firstborn and started licking it, along with the last one. She shoved the second one to Cherrywing. "Lick!" Cherrywing did as she was told to, licking the kit to make its blood flow. The second cat shoved the two kits to the curve of Cherrywing's belly. The she-cat moaned as the pain was finally over. She panted and closed her eyes. It's over. She scrambled up to look at her kits for the first time. At the very moment, she felt her heart explode with love. Her big firstborn was a tom with brown tabby pelt, just like Hawkfeather's. The second kit was... Just like Graystar. It was a she-cat though - her pelt was solid gray, without any marking. I will love you anyways. The last kit was tiny tortoiseshell she-kit, like small copy of Cherrywing herself. She then remembered who she had to thank for their life - and hers probably as well. She looked up to see an old-looking nigh-black she-cat standing over her, looking at the kits. Cherrywing let out a soft mew. "Thank you." The she-cat looked at her. "You're welcome," she responded. Before Cherrywing could say something more, the she-cat continued. "You did quite a good job, considering you were alone. It wasn't your fault, though. At least you managed to find shelter for you and your kits. There was a complication with the last one, her head was stuck inside you - something like that can kill both kit and queen. Thankfully I heard you moaning," she finished finally, gazing at the kits. "By the way, my name is Midnight." Cherrywing sighed with exhaustion. "My name is Cherrywing," she responded finally. Midnight gazed at her. "What a weird name," she muffled. "How are you going to name them?" she asked, pointing to the kits. Cherrywing gazed at them for a moment. "I think I already have something in my mind, but I will wait for Hawkfeather," she responded. "Who is Hawkfeather?" "The father and my mate." Suddenly, there was some noice outside. Cherrywing bristled. Did Firecloud find us? Cherrywing curled protectively around her newborn kits. Midnight bristled, unsheathing her claws. A dark outline of a cat blissed outside. Cherrywing shuddered, narrowing her eyes. The cat creeped closer to her shelter. It was about to get inside when... "Get out!" screamed Midnight, launching herself on the cat. The stranger yelped in surprise and the two wrestling cats rolled inside the tree. Cherrywing gasped. "Midnight, stop! That's Hawkfeather!" Midnight's eyes widened as she separated from the brown tabby. The cat looked up. "Cherrywing?!" "Hawkfeather!" "You are alive!" exclaimed Hawkfeather. He gasped. "You smell... Different. What did you-" He came closer. "Cherrywing... They are beautiful," he let out. "They are, aren't they," purred Cherrywing, gazing at her kits. Hawkfeather settled next to her, purring. He then turned on Midnight. "And who are you?" "This is Midnight, she helped me deliver them," purred Cherrywing, licking the tiny tortoiseshell kit. Hawkfeather stood up. "We're very grateful to you," he told Midnight, dipping his broad head. Midnight lashed her tail. "It was nothing. Now, I don't want to ruin family moment so I better go." Cherrywing's eyes widened. "You aren't staying with us?" "Oh, no no no sweetheart, I'm a traveler. I didn't even want to stop by, I just heard you screaming. Can I come and visit you?" "Sure," purred Cherrywing. With that, the black she-cat disappeared outside. "There is a snowstorm outside," meowed Hawkfeather, settling back to Cherrywing. "I'm so glad Firecloud didn't catch you and that you kitted safely. I met Firecloud on the way, I had to fight her off," he purred. "How shall we name them?" he asked, pointing to the kits. Cherrywing looked on the gray kit. "I thought since they were born at full moon, we can name this one Moonkit," she purred. "What about Reedkit for the tom?" asked Hawkfeather. Cherrywing nodded. "And for the tortoiseshell kit, Dawnkit," Cherrywing decided. Hawkfeather nuzzled her cheek. "Reedkit, Moonkit and Dawnkit," he purred. Chapter 1 ~Dogwood~ A soft black paw touched the ground, in stark contrast with the thick blanket of snow. Midnight shivered- it was a harsh leaf-bare, and it was very hard to find prey. The only thing she could count on was Cherrywing, who gave her a piece of prey every time she visited. Even then, it was usually only a scrawny mouse and she didn't want to have to go to them all the time for food. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent. Curses! Old age had really affected her sense of smell. She should've seen the stranger coming from farther away than a fox-length. And it was also adding to her inability to hunt. A gray tom with glowing green eyes gazed at her. He took in her bony frame and patchy fur. "Quite a cold leaf-bare, isn't it, old one?" he remarked. Midnight growled. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "I'm looking for my son," he meowed. "My name is Graystar. I lost him two moons ago to a small tortoiseshell she-cat. She has a white chest and ring around one eye. My son is a brown tabby. The she-cat should have kits. Have you seen them?" Cherrywing and her family! Midnight realized. "I have, but I won't tell you where they are," she meowed. "You're twisting your words, making it seem like Cherrywing's a kitnapper. She's not, and she, her kits, and Hawkfeather are a happy family. I won't disturb that just because you told me to." "Age has not helped you," Graystar commented. "You won't survive these cold moons, nor the season after it. You will die. I can help you. I offer herbs and attention from a skilled healer, and prey can be delivered to you. In fact, you can join my Clan as an elder and live the rest of your life peacefully. All I need is to visit my son, Hawkfeather. It's been two full moons since I've last seen him." Midnight hesitated. She could see straight through his lie. He did not have good intentions. But what else could she do? Graystar was right. She would die without his assistance. But she was not heartless. The kits were only two moons old. If he was up to no good, she did not want to risk them. "Fine," she decided. "You will give me these services- prey, shelter, and herbs- for four more moons, until they're six moons old, an age I feel they might survive whatever you do to them. I'll only tell you then where they are, but I never will if you don't agree. The secret will die with me. And if I don't tell you in four moons, you can do whatever you want with me." "Deal." Midnight watched the gray tom saunter away. A stab of guilt pierced her heart, but she pushed it away. She wouldn't survive without Graystar. She had to do what she had to do, and there was no changing that. *** *** *** "Midnight! Midnight's here! Midnight's here, everyone!" Dawnkit hopped up and down gleefully, almost tripping over herself. "Midnight! It's great to see you!" Cherrywing leaped forward and nuzzled the old cat affectionately. "Here, have a starling." Reedkit pounced on Midnight's tail. Dawnkit gasped. "Reedkit, get off of her!" "Yeah, Reedkit, get off," Moonkit meowed, digging her claws into her brother's tail and dragging him away. "OW! Mommy, Daddy, Moonkit's trying to kill me!" Reedkit protested. He began to wail loudly. "Moonkit, be more gentle next time," Hawkfeather scolded. "Look, you drew a little bit of blood. Go face the time-out tree." "But I was trying to get him off of Midnight! That's really good of me because I don't like her!" Moonkit complained. "Moonkit, do not say that!" Cherrywing growled. "Midnight's right there!" "So?" Moonkit turned to look at Midnight, whose eyes had narrowed to slits. She looked like she was contemplating something. Moonkit didn't like Midnight because of that. She always smelled off, like Reedkit when he was lying about stealing her food. "Midnight is very nice, and you do not insult someone when they can hear you, do you understand me?" Cherrywing glared at her daughter. "Yes, Mommy." "Now go face the time-out tree." Moonkit sighed and walked to the tree and sat down. "How long do I have to be here?" she called. "Until we say you can come back," Hawkfeather meowed. Moonkit did not like today at all. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to leave," Midnight meowed, heaving herself off the ground. "Thank you for the meal and the chat. It was nice to talk to someone for once." "You're welcome to come back anytime," Cherrywing beamed. "Now you should go to your den before the sun sets." "I may be old, but I can still see decently at night," Midnight grumbled. "Goodbye!" Hawkfeather called. "Midnight, please don't leave," Dawnkit begged. "You're the only fun one here! Mommy and Daddy always put Reedkit and Moonkit in time-out so I can't play with them! And when they aren't in time-out they're super annoying!" "Don't worry," Midnight meowed. "I'll come back in another half-moon." "And then we can play again!" Reedkit exclaimed. Midnight winced. "Next time, don't use my tail as a toy." "Okay," Reedkit meowed. "And goodbye, Moonkit," Midnight meowed. "Bye, Midnight," Moonkit mewed halfheartedly. "See you again I guess." Good riddance, she thought as the old black she-cat left. She's always lying, but no one else can smell it. Why can't they? The next morning, Moonkit woke up feeling refreshed and energized. She leapt out of her nest, accidentally stomping on Reedkit at the same time. "Hey!" Reedkit growled. "Get back here!" Moonkit dashed away from him, racing through the snow, when she froze. A big gray cat stood right in front of her. "Whoa..." Reedkit breathed. "Moonkit, he looks just like you." The tom's nostrils flared. "Yes, you do. Exactly like me." Then he grabbed Moonkit by the scruff. "Wha- HEEEELP! MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" she screeched. "Put her down!" Reedkit growled. "Or I'll have to kill you!" The stranger smirked and picked up Reedkit too. "HEY!" Cherrywing and Hawkfeather burst out of the tunnel. Cherrywing gaped in horror, while Hawkfeather's claws slid out. "Graystar," he spat. "How'd you find us?" "Someone told me," he meowed simply. Four more cats appeared. "This time, I brought more backup." "I won't let you take my family," Hawkfeather growled. "Cherrywing, take the kits and run!" "But Graystar has-" With a hiss, Hawkfeather launched himself forward and yanked his kits away from Graystar. Moonkit pelted towards Cherrywing and Dawnkit, Reedkit hot on her tail. The other strange cats began to chase them. Moonkit yowled with terror and ran even faster. All of a sudden, her dad tackled them and knocked them away. "Go, go, go!" he yowled, struggling to fight the cats. Moonkit didn't glance back, though she knew that Hawkfeather would lose. As awesome as he was, it was five to one. He'll make it, she told herself. He'll make it. Chapter 2 ~Pumpkin~ Moonkit woke up in a hastily made den next to Cherrywing and her siblings. Why aren't we in our tree? Then she remembered. Graystar, Hawkfeather... She felt Dawnkit stir next to her. "Moonkit? Are you awake?" she asked softly. "Yes," whispered Moonkit back. Cherrywing moved next to them and Moonkit realized she woke up. "Mommy!" she squeaked, tumbling over to Cherrywing's head. The tortoiseshell turned on her. "Yes sweetheart?" she mewed, trying to cover her real emotions, even though Moonkit could see straight through it. She suddenly stopped. Were those trails of tears on her face that she tried to cover? "I'm hungry!" piped Dawnkit. Cherrywing looked at her. "I'm sorry. Me too." Moonkit and Dawnkit exchanged glances. That wasn't the answer they were expecting. "You don't know how to hunt?" asked Dawnkit. Cherrywing shook her head. "It's not that-" "It's easy Mommy! You just crouch and pounce!" meowed Moonkit, trying the hunter's crouch Hawkfeather showed them. Cherrywing sighed. "Kits, I-" "And then you kill it with your claws! It's easy!" added Dawnkit. "I DON'T HAVE CLAWS!" snapped Cherrywing, losing her temper. Dawnkit flinched and took a step back, a little tear welling up in her eye. "S-sorry," she whispered. Cherrywing quickly wrapped her tail around her and Moonkit. "I'm sorry. But I don't have claws, that's why," she murmured. "Why don't you have claws?" asked Moonkit curiously. "It's a long story. I will tell you once you are older," she meowed, giving them each a lick between their ears. She then sighed. "Do you want to go back to sleep now?" she asked, and Moonkit could tell she was exhausted. A plan started forming in her mind. "Yeah," she meowed, curling up next to Cherrywing and Dawnkit. She closed her eyes but was careful not to fall asleep. Slowly, Cherrywing's breathing became slower and quieter until Moonkit could tell she was sleeping. She was snoring quietly, showing she was fast asleep. Moonkit shot up. "Dawnkit? Are you awake?" she asked. Dawnkit let out a yawn. "I though you wanted to sleep?" "Not really. Come on, help me wake up Reedkit." She came over to her brother and prodded him with her paw. He squirmed, yawning. "What do you want?" "Get up you lazy fur-ball! Mommy says she can't hunt, so we will hunt for her!" squeaked Moonkit. Dawnkit's green eyes widened. "What? Is it safe now that Graystar is out there?" she asked. She is right. Is it safe? "Of course it is!" yowled Reedkit. "Come on, let me lead the way!" With that, he charged outside the bramble thicket they were hiding in. Moonkit followed, and after a while Dawnkit as well. The forest was covered in snow. The cold white cover was everywhere, trees, bushes, and ground as well. Moonkit tumbled through it, tripping at every second step. How were they supposed to hunt like this? Hoot! Moonkit spun around, pelt bristling. Dawnkit and Reedkit stopped as well. Moonkit saw a movement in one of the trees. She gulped, unsheathing her tiny kit claws. Suddenly, two yellow lights shone somewhere in the leaves. With a pang, Moonkit realized those were eyes. Two massive wings poked out of the leaves. Hoot! "Is t-that an owl like Hawkfeather told us?" whimpered Dawnkit. Reedkit's eyes widened as the owl hooted again. The massive brown creature flew out of the tree, it's large wings covering the little sky Moonkit could see through the treetops. "Run!" she screeched, turning around. The owl hooted again and started swooping down, talons outstretched in front of its body. It neared Dawnkit, who had the shortest legs out of her siblings. It trapped the tortoiseshell kit with its talons, letting out another victorious hoot. "HELP!" sqealed Dawnkit, too scared to move. The owl started waving its wings again, trying to lift Moonkit's sister. "NO!" she screeched and charged forward. She leaped and landed on the owl's leg, biting down. The owl flapped its wings, trying to shake Moonkit off. Moonkit lost her grip and tumbled down, falling into the soft snow. "DAWNKIT!" yowled Reedkit, his eyes wide with terror. "HELP!" yowled Dawnkit. Moonkit noticed the scarlet blood dripping out of the places the talons sank into her fur. Suddenly, a big black shape darted past the kits and leaped on the owl's back, digging its claws into the massive bird. The owl tried to free itself from the cat's grip, but the stranger sank his teeth into its neck. The owl hooted for the last time and freed her grip, sending Dawnkit falling down. "Dawnkit!" screeched Moonkit as her sister fell into the soft snow. She tumbled over to her, sniffing her tortoiseshell body. "Are you okay?" "It hurts," mewed Dawnkit weakly. Moonkit nuzzled her side. "It will stop, I promise," she whispered. She turned away to see their savior. She froze. "Midnight?" gasped Reedkit. The black she-cat gave herself a shake, sending snow flying off her pelt. The owl was limp in her jaws, its massive wings hanging to the ground. "I'm so glad I found you. Cherrywing was worried sick!" she growled. Moonkit looked at her paws. "Sorry, we just wanted to hunt for Cherrywing since she can't," she murmured. Midnight's eyes pricked, as if she just realized something. "Why can't she hunt?" "Because she has no claws," responded Moonkit. Midnight narrowed her eyes and Moonkit got that uneasy feeling again. "No claws you say, eh? Alright, we decided that if one of us finds you we will meet at my den. I met you when she was searching for you and decided to help," she meowed, nudging Dawnkit. "M-Midnight?" whimpered Dawnkit softly. "Yes deary, that's me. We need to go over to my den, okay? So get up, you are stronger than you think," Midnight murmured. Dawnkit got shakily up, but Moonkit was sure that she won't make it. "Maybe she should ride on your back," she suggested. As much as she didn't like the idea of her sister being so close to Midnight, she had to risk it. "Alright," meowed Midnight, crouching. Dawnkit pressed her paws against the tufty black fur, but she wasn't strong or big enough to get on. Midnight helped her with her nose and Dawnkit climbed up, sinking her claws into Midnight's fur. The old she-cat stood up and started walking in one direction. "Are you coming?" she asked the two kits. Reedkit immedietely followed, but Moonkit stood there, fur fluffed up. Midnight is lying. But she is the only one who can help Dawnkit. And what if I'm wrong and we will really meet up with Cherrywing? Plus, I can't leave my siblings. She sighed and tumbled behind them, her fur fluffed up against the cold. She tumbled through the snow, hopong Midnight's home was close. After a while, Midnight finally stopped. "This is it," she told them and crouched again so Dawnkit could get down. Moonkit's sister cautiously climbed down, looking around. They were near the mountains, and a big pile of rocks was in front of them, probably from a rockfall. Miraculously, there was a small cave inside. Moonkit wasn't entirely sure what held the boulders so the cave could be formed, but it wasn't as if she really cared. Midnight stood near the entrance, pointing inside. "There," she told them. Reedkit tumbled inside, followed by Dawnkit. Moonkit hesitated. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong. "Are you coming inside?" called Midnight. Moonkit gulped and slowly padded inside. There wasn't much light, except for the daylight from outside. Moonkit looked around to see where exactly was Midnight's nest. But only nest she could spot was too small for adult cat to fit in. She curled her gray tail around her paws, turning on Midnight. She gasped in shock. The black she-cat didn't come inside. Instead, she started pushing another boulder over the entrance. "Midnight! What are you doing?" yowled Reedkit, even though Moonkit guessed the answer. "Trapping you here," responded Midnight in colorless, almost gloomy tone. "W-what?" whimpered Dawnkit, green eyes wide with shock. "We wouldn't go anywhere!" "I need to be sure you will be here until Graystar comes for you," responded Midnight, who stopped pushing the boulder and instead stood in now small entrance. "But why?" wailed Dawnkit, shaking. "I-I thought you were a friend!" Was that guilt Moonkit caught in Midnight's gaze? "I wouldn't survive the leaf-bare. Sorry, but this is the way it has to be," meowed Midnight in almost apologetic tone, before she pushed the boulder over the entrance. Moonkit found herself in complete darkness. Chapter 3 ~Dogwood~ "Midnight!" Reedkit yowled. "I hate you!" There was no sound from the other side of the rock. "MIDNIGHT! WE HATE YOU!" Still there was nothing but quiet. Moonkit howled and threw herself at the boulder, vainly trying to shove it aside. "MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT! I HATE YOU! LET US OUT!" she screeched. She struggled against the walls of her prison. "Moonkit," Reedkit whispered. Moonkit glared at him, though she could only see his green eyes. Her own burned with hatred and fury. "What?!" she snapped. Reedkit turned his gaze toward Dawnkit. "I'd love to join you, Moonkit, but..." His voice trailed off as he stared at his crying sister. "I don't know how to make her feel better," he finished. "Oh..." Moonkit mumbled. She curled her tail around her sister. "Dawnkit, it's okay." Dawnkit didn't reply but continued crying. "Mommy and Daddy will come get us." "They can't!" Dawnkit wailed. "Mommy has no claws and can't help us! Daddy was surrounded five to one! We're gonna die here or be caught by Graystar!" "Dawnkit, don't be so pe-ssi-mistic," Reedkit meowed. "I don't know what pessimistic means!" "Stop looking at the bad stuff," Reedkit explained. "There's nothing else to look at, Reedkit! Literally! We're in complete darkness and I can only see is green eyes!" Dawnkit sobbed even more. Moonkit didn't like it. Her pessimism was infectious. We're away from Mommy and Daddy, and stuck with Graystar. Midnight, the only other cat we knew, betrayed us. Despair was a black hole sucking them in, and Moonkit didn't have the faintest clue where they'd end up. Moonkit woke up to the sound of scraping rocks. She leapt upwards, as did Reedkit. Dawnkit, however, just pricked her ears. She's given up already, Moonkit realized. Graystar, the large gray tom from before, hulked before the entrance. At his side were the same warriors from before- a ginger she-cat, a dark brown tabby tom, a dark gray tom, and a white she-cat. "Firecloud, grab the gray one," Graystar ordered. "Leafheart get the tom, and Thornfoot, take the tortoiseshell." Moonkit felt herself be roughly picked up by the scruff. "Let go!" she yowled, trying to twist free. "No," Firecloud answered firmly through a mouthful of fur. Moonkit looked to Reedkit, who was protesting and trying to break free. Dawnkit, however, was limp and didn't fight at all. As they entered the camp, Moonkit spotted a pair of ice-blue eyes peering out of a den. Midnight. Dawnkit was right. Everything was pointless. It was over, and there was nothing she could do about it. "RainClan!" Graystar called. "We have captured the last remaining kits of BreezeClan!" A loud applause sounded through the camp. Firecloud, Thornfoot, and Leafheart dumped the kits onto the ground. Quickly, Moonkit, Reedkit, and Dawnkit were met with a series of hisses and boos. "Stop!" a voice yowled. "Those are my kits!" Hawkfeather! Daddy! A spark of hope fluttered in Moonkit's chest. "GET BACK!" Firecloud shoved Hawkfeather down. "They are not your kits anymore! They are RainClan's new servants!" Hawkfeather gazed at his kits in horror. "No." "Yes," Firecloud hissed. "Graystar, choose the one to declaw." Hatred burned in Graystar's expression. "These kits' grandfather, Ravenstar, killed Willowflower. StarClan, is it not enough to have slaughtered my mate? Now- now you mock me by sending me a kit who looks exactly like me?" Shaking with rage, Graystar pinned his gaze onto Moonkit. "NO!" Hawkfeather yowled, leaping forward. A swarm of warriors swamped him and held him down. Moonkit screeched in terror and tried to run away, but Firecloud forced her to be still. *** *** *** Graystar stepped forward, rage and hunger alight in his eyes. This was the moment. He would finally avenge Willowflower's death, once and for all. For a moment he saw a phantom of her in the corner of his eye, shaking her head sadly. No. She was not real. She was in StarClan. He was just imagining it. Graystar. I'm telling you that this isn't the way. I'm happy in StarClan. Stop. Imagining. Despite his thoughts, he heard her voice again, and felt her faintly press against him. Love, I'm real. Please don't hurt the kit. She's so young. Graystar shivered, for a moment craving the full touch of her soft fur and her sweet voice. Yes, we can be together again. But only if you stop this madness. Otherwise, we won't both be in StarClan. He growled and shook away the imaginary cat. Graystar advanced towards the terrified young she-cat, soaking in her fear. While Firecloud held her head down, Graystar bit down on one of the claws on Moonkit's left paw. Her agony-filled cries were music to his ears. Ravenstar was paying for Willowflower's death. *** *** *** A starry she-cat watched on in silence, and let out a soft sigh that could almost be mistaken for the whispers of the wind. Chapter 4 ~Pumpkin~ Moonkit felt as if her paws were on fire. She let out another agonized wail, her eyes tightly shut. She suddenly felt someone's tail over her shoulder. Was this all just a bad dream and she would now wake up with Cherrywing, Hawkfeather and her siblings at her side, a happy family again? A soft voice murmured something in her ear. Don't be scared, little one. You have to be brave. It will be over soon, I promise. Moonkit felt a sweet scent flood her nostrils, and a cat above her. She could almost feel a slow tongue on her smooth gray pelt. "Take them to their den," growled Graystar's voice above her, breaking the little moment of comfort. "Moonkit! I will save you I promise!" screamed Hawkfeather's voice. Moonkit felt something roughly lift her. Then another harsh female voice spat: "Shut up!" Moonkit knew it was Firecloud screaming at Hawkfeather. She got carried away, until she was dropped somewhere roughly, and the blackness enclosed her and her siblings. She finally manged to open her eyes. She let out a quiet sob, her head about to explode. Cherrywing! Cherrywing, I wish I have never suggested this! "Moonkit!" screeched Reedkit. He ran over to her and pressed her cheek to her flank. "Does it hurt too much?" "Yes," rasped Moonkit, shaking. Dawnkit started crying. "Moonkit... Moonkit, I can't believe this," she cried. Moonkit felt her heart snap into two. She needed her parents after this much pain. "Please... I just need to rest," she whispered. Reedkit nodded and went over to calm Dawnkit down. It was just too much for Moonkit now, and she slowly drifted into sleep. She woke up in a snowy forest, moonlight glittering on the snow. Her heart started beating as she recognized the forest she lived in. Or at least, used to live in. She trotted through she snow, suddenly tripping over something. She fell down, gasping. The snow, was way too cold. At least my paws don't burn anymore. She closed her eyes tightly, letting out a soft wail. How did she get in here? She opened her eyes slightly, her vision blurry from cold. "Get up, little one," meowed a soft voice above her. Moonkit struggled to look up. Above her stood a dark gray she-cat with paler chest, underbelly, inner side of the legs and bottom side of the tail. She had kind, clear blue eyes. "Don't be scared." She wrapped her plumy tail around Moonkit, her nose pressing to Moonkit's forehead. "W-who are you?" stuttered Moonkit. "My name is Willowflower, and I'm Hawkfeather's mother." With pain, she sighed, "and Graystar's mate. Former mate, to be exact." Moonkit stared at her in disbelief. "T-this is you?" "Yes sweetheart. I'm so sorry for what Graystar did to you. But it will be over soon, I promise," meowed Willowflower, her pain too obvious to not be seen. "Will Cherrywing find me soon?" wailed Moonkit, her throat tight. "Not even StarClan can see everything, Moonkit. But don't worry, I'm watching over you." With that, the dream started to fade. ~ Cherrywing let out a loud sob. "Why, StarClan!" she cried. "Haven't I suffered enough?" At first Hawkfeather, and now her kits. She fell to the ground, another wave of snow covering her orange-and-black pelt. Her green eyes were swollen with tears, and her paws were stiff after hours of searching. She let out a heartbreaking sob. Even if the kits didn't die yet, they surely would by the time she found them. She let out a long sigh, watching her breath freezing in front of her. Her legs were shaking, but she couldn't give up now. Wherever you are, I will find you. I promise. After few more minutes, she slumped to the ground, her throat tight with sobs. StarClan, why, why... She rested her head on her front legs, her body shaking, both from cold and sobs. "Oh, if this isn't Cherrywing." Cherrywing lifted her green gaze. She gasped. A black she-cat stood in front of her, her icy-blue eyes fixed on Cherrywing. "Midnight!" shrieked Cherrywing. "You can't believe how happy I am! My kits... They got lost... And..." "I know," Midnight cut her off. "I know where they are." "Where?" screamed Cherrywing frantically. "In RainClan camp," meowed Midnight, unamused. "NO!" screamed Cherrywing in wave of pain and shock. "They can't! Graystar will kill them!" Her heartbreaking yowls echoed through the forest. "How do you know?" she asked, her heart snapping into two. "Because I brought them there," responded Midnight, gazing at her paws. Cherrywing stared at her in pure shock. "No..." whispered Cherrywing, "you didn't... This is a bad joke right?" she whimpered, her voice shaking. "It's not. I had to survive the leaf-bare," whispered Midnight, staring at the ground. "How could you," was all Cherrywing could say. "How... You... You monster!" The pain was soon replaced by anger. "I trusted you! I thought you were our friend!" Cherrywing looked away, not fighting with the tears that streamed down her face. Midnight gulped. "I need to go," she growled and quickly trotted away, not even looking back. "StarClan, why are you doing this to me," whispered Cherrywing, her gaze drifting to a nearby yew bush. Chapter 5 ~Dogwood~ Reedkit was helpless. His sisters were wrecks. Dawnkit was like a stone, cold and still. She didn't cry- all her tears were put away and she never moved from her nest. She wasn't the sweet, tease-able sister she was before. Dawnkit snapped at him a lot, and didn't want to play anymore. As for Moonkit, Reedkit did what he could to help her, but there wasn't much he could do. She'd lost her claws for StarClan's sake, and it seemed that all the miracles life would give them were spent on the herbs that appeared before every morning, stuck in the walls of the den to hide them. Reedkit did his best to apply the herbs to Moonkit's paws, but his lack of skills didn't speed up the healing at all, and it did absolutely nothing to help her mood. "C'mon, Moonkit, tell me a joke," Reedkit begged. Moonkit sighed. "No. I'm too tired." She shifted around in her nest gingerly, trying not to aggravate her paws. "Dawnkit?" he mewed hopefully. "Stop it," she snapped. "What's the point?" "To lighten us all up," he answered. "Never gonna happen," she grumbled. Reedkit sighed. How would he un-depress Dawnkit? And how could he do more to help Moonkit? He looked up into the twilight sky, which was fading into the darkness of the night. A star shot by, a white streak that disappeared before Reedkit could say 'cat.' Shooting stars grant wishes, he remembered his mother saying. Come on now, wish. And, as the sweet memories stirred in his mind, Reedkit started wishing. Please, StarClan, give us help. We can't stay here, or Moonkit and Dawnkit and maybe even me will die on the inside and the out. Help us. I'm begging you. *** *** *** Moonkit awoke, her paws throbbing. Reedkit, rather than sleep in his scanty nest, had fallen asleep at the mouth of their prison den. She tried to get up, wincing in pain whenever her paws touched the ground. Moonkit flopped back into her nest with a depressed sigh. Why must life be so cruel? she thought. The she-cat from before- Willowflower- had not come to visit again. Moonkit began to wonder if, despite her words, Willowflower had abandoned her too. No, Moonkit, I have not left any of you. A breeze blew into the den, carrying the sound of Willowflower's voice. All will be right again soon. Trust me. Moonkit poked Dawnkit next to her, trying to wake her up. She didn't reply. Sighing, Moonkit cautiously stood again, trying to devise a way for her to walk without feeling pain. Then she noticed the seeds that were next to her. Moonkit had no idea what to do with them- eat them? Try to put them on her paws? Craning her neck down to lap up the seeds, Moonkit lost her balance and toppled to the floor. She bit back a scream as her paws slammed down, hard. Whimpering, Moonkit lay where she was, in too much pain to move. The day dragged on, monotonous as usual. Reedkit vainly attempted to cheer them up. While Moonkit admired his strength during the whole situation, she couldn't be cheered. She just lay there, listening to Reedkit's bad skunk jokes. As night approached, Moonkit's paws hurt so badly she wanted to roar with the pain. And then a head poked into the den, one that was not their guards or their food-bringer. "Hey," a black she-cat whispered. "You guys awake?" Moonkit nodded. The she-cat bent down and picked her up by the scruff, then flicked her tail for Reedkit and Dawnkit to follow. Depressed as she was, Dawnkit trudged along halfheartedly, her tail dragging on the ground. "Pick up your tail," the she-cat ordered through a mouth full of Moonkit's fur. "You'll make too much noise if we pass anyone by." Sighing, Dawnkit did as she was told. Surprisingly, no one in the camp woke up. The guards were gone. "Where are they?" Moonkit whispered. "Off fighting a battle against BreezeClan survivors," the she-cat answered. "Graystar dragged the whole camp, and I volunteered to watch you guys." "Why are you helping us?" Reedkit asked. "And what's your name?" "I'm Grassstorm, and I'm helping you because Graystar is evil," she replied. "I don't know how, but I saw Willowflower the day that Moonkit lost her claws. And she was telling Graystar to stop, but he didn't. He saw her, he heard her, and he still ripped out Moonkit's claws." "How do you know my name?" Moonkit asked. "I thought even Graystar didn't know." "I asked your dad," she meowed. "Where is he anyways?" Reedkit wondered. "I couldn't escape with him. Graystar put him under the watch of Firecloud and Thornfoot, and they took him to some other place in the territory. I'm sorry, kits, but I can't save him." Dawnkit mewled sadly. "Oh well." "Now come on. We've got a long way to go if we're gonna find Cherrywing."